Happy New Year !
by tilunarou
Summary: La suite de Merry Christmas, avec des surprises... All Human


**Happy New Year !**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et les lieux de cette histoire appartiennent à S. Meyer. Je les lui emprunte pour la nouvelle année !

**Notes** : Suite de l'Os Merry Christmas même s'il vous réserve quelques surprises ! Merci à Plume pour sa gentillesse malgré son statut de future maman. Et merci à Lily Rose pour son oeil de lynx. Bisous les filles et passez de bonne fêtes de fin d'année !

Nous n'avions pas pu passer les fêtes de fin d'année à La Push cette année car j'avais largement abusé de mes congés d'hiver l'an dernier (Mais ça en avait valu la peine !) et j'avais dû céder mon tour. Cependant, mon frère Seth ainsi qu'une partie des amis de Jacob viendrait à L.A durant une petite semaine pour célébrer le Nouvel An avec nous. Ils devaient débarquer demain, soit trois jours avant la fête afin d'en profiter pour visiter la ville. Même si j'avais pris beaucoup d'avance dans mes croquis et mes essayages en vue de cette visite, j'allais devoir travailler jusqu'au trente décembre. Jacob s'occuperait donc des visites guidées pendant mon absence.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Jacob fit son apparition, les bras chargés de paquets. Il déposa tout dans l'entrée et je courus l'embrasser. Il me fit virevolter dans les airs ce qui me fit rire aux éclats. Il me reposa et me prit dans ses bras musclés et chaleureux.

- Tu m'as manqué ma puce…, Me murmura-t-il dans l'oreille.

- Toi aussi…, Lui répondis-je en posant dans son cou une myriade de baisers.

Ces derniers jours nous nous étions juste croisés, accaparés l'un et l'autre par nos boulots respectifs.

- J'ai tout prévu pour ce soir. Déclara-t-il. Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de fêter dignement notre anniversaire et je compte bien y remédier. Annonça-t-il en amenant les paquets à la cuisine.

- Hum cela semble très tentant Monsieur Black. Dis-je en l'enlaçant alors qu'il mettait du saumon et une bouteille de champagne au frais.

- Leah, si tu commences comme ça, nous ne pourrons même pas goûter le magnifique dîner que j'ai prévu pour toi. Me sermonna-t-il doucement.

Je me détachai de lui en faisant la moue et il sourit. Il attrapa mon menton entre ses doigts et me posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

- Je promets de me rattraper un peu plus tard... Mais pour le moment, tu as rendez-vous chez le coiffeur dans une demi-heure et chez Angela dans deux heures alors tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher ! Annonça-t-il fièrement.

- Je... Quoi ? J'étais complètement sous le choc.

- Tu as très bien entendu. Je te concocte un dîner d'anniversaire alors en attendant, tu files ! Ordonna-t-il doucement en m'embrassant à nouveau.

- D'accord ! Obtempérai-je. A quelle heure dois-je être là ? Je devais jouer le jeu. Ce genre de soirée ne nous arrivait pas souvent ces derniers temps.

- Vers vingt heures ça devrait aller. Répondit-il.

- Tu vas t'en sortir ? Demandai-je, sceptique.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi et va te faire bichonner. Angela a ta robe. Ajouta-t-il les yeux brillants.

- Est-ce que j'ai le droit de choisir quelque chose ou est-ce que tu as tout prévu ? Ironisai-je doucement.

- Choisis tes sous-vêtements. Proposa-t-il, mutin. Mais si je peux donner mon avis, ceux de Noël dernier étaient parfaits...

- Je t'avais fait le grand jeu ! Ris-je doucement en me remémorant cette nuit-là.

- La plus belle nuit de toute ma vie.

Nous nous embrassâmes encore, happés par ce magnifique souvenir. Les mains de Jacob glissèrent sous mon pull, m'arrachant un frisson de plaisir. J'approfondis notre baiser et collai mon corps contre le sien en m'y frottant impunément. Il sourit contre mes lèvres et me repoussa doucement.

- Tu vas être en retard...

- Rabat-joie ! Râlai-je.

- Je sais, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, on va se rattraper.

- Tu as intérêt ! Le menaçai-je.

- Je te le promets, ma puce. Dit-il en scellant sa promesse par un dernier baiser.

Je battis en retraite et enfilai mes chaussures et mon manteau pour me rendre chez mon coiffeur. Une fois sortie, je me rendis chez ma meilleure amie et collègue, Angela. Elle s'occupa de mon maquillage, de mes ongles et de ma tenue. Sous l'avis de mon cher et tendre, elle m'avait confectionné une belle petite robe rouge et noire qui m'allait comme un gant. Jacob l'avait aussi chargée de trouver des chaussures assorties. J'enfilai mes nouveaux escarpins avec des étoiles dans les yeux puis m'admirai dans le miroir. Jacob allait faire une attaque !

- Tu es splendide ! Me dit Angela.

- Merci... Mais c'est grâce à toi !

- Tu le mérites ma grande. Il est presque vingt heures, tu vas être en retard... Me pressa-t-elle en m'aidant à enfiler mon manteau.

Je lui souris et lui demandai :

- Tu as prévu quelque chose pour le Nouvel An ?

- Pas vraiment. Avoua-t-elle.

- Alors viens à la maison ! Ce sera l'occasion de te présenter à tout le monde. Proposai-je.

- Je ne voudrais pas déranger...

- Arrête ton char et pointe-toi chez moi pour vingt heures. Insistai-je.

- Dix-huit heures car je compte bien te filer un coup de main !

- Ça marche !

Je quittai mon amie le coeur léger et me rendis à mon rendez-vous galant.

Jacob ne m'avait pas menti, il avait bel et bien sorti le grand jeu : fleurs, dîner romantique aux chandelles, champagne, cadeaux et pour finir un dessert très très chaud... Une nuit d'amour ultra brûlante et explosive que nous n'étions pas prêts d'oublier.

POV Seth

Notre avion avait atterri à l'heure prévue et nous étions désormais en route pour la maison de Leah et Jacob. Nous allions devoir nous serrer un peu durant ces quelques jours mais peu importait car nous étions enfin réunis. Rachel, la soeur de Jake, ne nous rejoindrait que le 30, au grand désarroi de Paul.

Une fois arrivés, nous partîmes nous balader sur la plage, située à quelques mètres seulement de leur maison. Malgré le fait que nous soyons au mois de décembre, il faisait doux et l'air était très agréable. Je comprenais pourquoi Leah préférait habiter ici plutôt qu'à Forks, c'était vraiment du bonheur ! Nous avions besoin de nous dégourdir les jambes après le voyage et Jacob avait attrapé un ballon pour que nous puissions nous faire quelques passes. L'ambiance au sein de leur groupe était vraiment sympa, je m'étais très vite intégré et ils me considéraient tous comme leur frère. Seule ma soeur me manquait dans ce tableau de famille idéale.

Le temps passa à une vitesse folle et alors que le jour commençait à tomber, Leah nous rejoignit sur la plage, déclarant qu'elle avait commandé des pizzas pour le repas du soir. Nous rentrâmes vite nous doucher et passer notre première soirée ensemble à L.A. La Push me semblait déjà loin et je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir y retourner.

Le jour suivant, Jacob nous fit découvrir certains des plus beaux endroits de Los Angeles, dans une voiture splendide qu'on lui avait prêtée à son boulot. J'ouvris grand les yeux en traversant les boulevards les plus connus de L.A, admirant les bâtiments les plus prisés par les touristes, notamment les studios de cinéma de la Warner et de la Paramount et les hôtels de luxe tels que le Hilton et le Peninsula.

Nous traversâmes Hollywood, West Hollywood, Beverly Hills, Bel Air et mille autres quartiers connus et reconnus à travers le monde. C'était juste magique ! Nous étions comme des gamins le matin de Noël, hurlant chaque fois qu'ils déballaient un nouveau cadeau.

Jacob nous amena à Venice Beach puis continua vers Malibu où nous pûmes admirer les magnifiques plages de la célèbre série. Nous nous arrêtâmes là-bas pour manger et flâner à la découverte des villas de luxe qui s'y trouvaient.

Leah nous rejoignit en fin de journée, laquelle s'acheva au cinéma où nous eûmes la chance de visionner une avant-première. Ma soeur avait beaucoup de relations dans le milieu et grâce à sa petite carte magique cela ne nous coûta rien hormis les énormes pots de pop corn que nous offrîmes à nos hôtes en remerciement pour cette journée fabuleuse et riche en émotions.

Après avoir englouti quelques hamburgers au fast-food le plus proche, nous rentrâmes nous coucher, fatigués mais des étoiles plein les yeux. Paul, cependant, ne dormit quasiment pas de la nuit, trop pressé de retrouver sa princesse. Je l'avais entendu se glisser hors de son lit vers deux heures du matin et nous le retrouvâmes habillé, coiffé et prêt à partir deux heures avant l'atterrissage de l'avion de sa chère et tendre.

Jacob et lui partirent chercher Rachel à l'aéroport tandis que nous prîmes notre petit-déjeuner sur la terrasse. De maigres rayons de soleil me chatouillèrent le visage ce qui me détendit complètement.

- Petit frère tu vas devenir accro à L.A ! Me lança Leah en riant.

- Je le suis déjà ! Souris-je.

- Comment ne pas l'être ? Renchérit Quil, c'est si agréable !

- La pluie et le froid qui règnent à Forks ne me manquent pas ! Ajoutai-je très sérieusement. Embry et Quil acquiescèrent mes propos.

- La saison des pluies ne va pas tarder à arriver alors il faut profiter des derniers rayons de soleil.

- Compte sur moi ! Dis-je en me prélassant un peu plus dans mon transat et en fermant les yeux.

La vérité c'était que j'avais déjà fouillé sur le net pour sonder le marché de l'emploi en Californie. J'avais déniché quelques annonces intéressantes et postulé dans l'espoir d'être appelé durant mon séjour. Le poste que j'occupais à Port-Angeles m'ennuyait à mourir et j'espérai vraiment trouver autre chose qui me conviendrait mieux, ici, près de ma soeur.

Paul, Jacob et Rachel arrivèrent une heure plus tard et après de multiples embrassades, nous partîmes à l'assaut d'Hollywood. Vu que nous étions trop nombreux pour tenir dans une voiture, nous prîmes le métro, guidés par Léah et Jacob. Le parcours touristique incluait tous les classiques d'une visite à Los Angeles : le panneau Hollywood, le Grauman's Chinese Theatre*, Hollywood Boulevard et évidemment le Walk of Fame. Nous nous amusâmes à chercher les empreintes de nos stars préférées mais ce fut une tâche bien plus difficile que nous ne l'avions imaginé. Nous tombâmes nez à nez avec un sosie de Michaël Jackson qui nous guida vers les empreintes du chanteur. Nous posâmes pour une photo souvenir mémorable. Grâce à notre nouvel ami, nous fîmes de nombreuses autres trouvailles qui firent de notre journée un vrai conte de fées.

Après le déjeuner, Leah nous dégota une Star Mansion Map** et nous partîmes à l'assaut des plus célèbres maisons du quartier de Hollywood.

A la fin de la journée, nous achetâmes tout ce qu'il fallait pour nous préparer des sandwichs et prîmes un taxi (deux en fait vu le nombre que nous étions) qui nous conduisit jusqu'à l'océan Pacifique, en suivant Sunset Boulevard.

Embry, Quil, Jacob, Leah et moi nous jetâmes dans l'océan comme de vrais gosses tandis que Paul et Rachel partirent se balader seuls main dans la main. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver en amoureux…

Au crépuscule, nous dégustâmes nos sandwichs tout en admirant le magnifique coucher de soleil qui s'offrait à nous. Inoubliable. Des taxis nous ramenèrent chez ma soeur et nous dormîmes du sommeil du juste jusqu'au lendemain midi…

Leah et Jacob avaient prévu une petite fête chez eux pour le Réveillon du Nouvel An et, à ce que j'avais compris, ils avaient invité quelques amis et quelques collègues de travail à se joindre à nous. Après avoir avalé quelques tasses de café et des croissants tout juste sortis du four, nous arrangeâmes le salon de façon à ce qu'il y ait de la place pour bouger et éventuellement danser. Les filles s'occupèrent de la déco tandis qu'Embry et moi mettions en place le buffet. Paul et Quil branchèrent la sono et l'ordinateur avant de s'improviser DJ pour la soirée. Jacob resta en cuisine pour commencer les préparations culinaires mais il fut vite rejoint par les filles qui le secondèrent.

Vers dix-huit heures, on sonna à la porte et j'allai ouvrir. Je tombai alors nez à nez avec la plus splendide créature que je n'avais jamais vue. Un mètre quatre vingt environ, les cheveux châtain clair et des yeux noisette à tomber par terre. Elle portait des petites lunettes qui lui donnaient un air hyper sexy et une mèche de cheveux lui tombait sur le front ce qui la rendait irrésistible. Waouh, le souffle m'en fut coupé et je restai béat d'admiration durant plusieurs minutes avant de tenter de parler.

- Bonjour ... enfin bonsoir ... Heu ... Entrez ! Bafouillai-je comme un gros benêt.

- Bonsoir, je m'appelle Angela. Je suis une amie de Leah. Se présenta-t-elle en riant sous cape. Elle se foutait de moi. Et merde !

- Seth ! Dis-je en lui tendant la main.

- Ah mais tu es le frère de Leah ! Enchantée ! Claironna-t-elle en me prenant la main pour me saluer.

- O.. Oui c'est ça ! Marmonnai-je. _Putain Seth arrête de bafouiller, elle est splendide Bon Dieu ! _Leah est dans la cuisine, suis-moi. Proposai-je gentiment. Tu peux enlever ton manteau et le mettre dans ce placard ainsi que ... Le reste de ma phrase mourut dans ma gorge.

Elle déboutonna son manteau et je découvris sa robe, laquelle laissait entrevoir ses formes généreuses et... appétissantes sans pour autant être vulgaire. Elle était splendide et ce vert émeraude lui allait magnifiquement bien au teint. Waouh!

Elle posa sa pochette sur la petite étagère du placard et me sourit, les yeux pétillants, avant de m'emboîter le pas jusqu'à la cuisine. Leah lui sauta dans les bras puis fit les présentations. Accoudé au comptoir, je restai à la regarder, comme un idiot, sans faire attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de moi.

- Seth ? Seth ? SETH ! Cria Leah.

- Quoi ? Demandai-je en sortant de ma rêverie.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire en voyant ma tête.

- Tu nous fais quoi là ? Elle avait ce regard espiègle qui ne me disait rien qui vaille.

- Rien ! Dis-je ne me relevant, la tête haute. Je réfléchissais à un truc.

- Ouais. Elle semblait plus que sceptique. Si tu pouvais nous aider à dresser les petits fours dans les plats, ce serait vraiment sympa de ta part.

- Pas de soucis, soeurette.

Elle grimaça, elle détestait que je l'appelle comme ça.

Les premiers invités arrivèrent vers vingt heures et les deux heures qui avaient précédé avaient été un enfer pour moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais Angela dans la peau. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la regarder, de lui sourire, de penser à elle. On aurait dit un vrai coup de foudre tout droit sorti d'un putain de conte de fées. Chaque fois que nos mains, nos bras ou nos corps se touchaient malencontreusement, l'air se chargeait d'électricité et nous filait une décharge. J'avais essayé de l'éviter mais nous arrivions toujours à nous retrouver et à nous toucher.

De son côté, elle me rendait mes sourires au centuple et je la surpris en train de me reluquer à plusieurs reprises. Chaque fois, elle avait rougi et s'était enfuie mine de rien dans la cuisine. Mais je n'étais pas dupe, je savais que je lui plaisais et c'était réciproque. Je ne savais pas comment l'aborder sans éveiller l'attention de tout le monde ici. J'aurais aimé la rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances car à coup sûr, les mecs allaient me tomber dessus pour me faire leur discours de macho en puissance. C'était beaucoup plus facile quand j'étais à la Fac, là au moins j'avais personne derrière mon dos !

Je partis me servir un verre au buffet et alors que je tendais le bras pour attraper la bouteille de vodka, un petit coup d'électricité me piqua la main. _C'était elle._ Elle s'excusa en me souriant et je vis une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux.

- Ce n'est rien. Lui dis-je doucement. Je te sers ? Lui proposai-je en lui montrant la bouteille.

- Je veux bien, merci. Avec du jus d'orange s'il te plaît. Ajouta-t-elle.

- A la tienne ! Dis-je en levant mon verre dans sa direction.

- A la tienne ! Répondit-elle en faisant tinter son verre contre le mien.

Nous échangeâmes d'abord quelques mots timides puis nous en vînmes à faire plus ample connaissance. Ses parents habitaient Beverly Hills, dans la villa où elle avait grandi. Son père était Pasteur et sa mère infirmière. Elle avait des frères jumeaux, Isaac et Joshua, plus jeunes qu'elle qui sortaient tout juste du Lycée. Elle me parla de son ex petit-ami Ben qui avait fini par craquer pour sa colocataire et était parti en Floride avec elle. Après le lycée, elle était entrée dans une grande école de stylisme où elle avait eu son diplôme. Puis elle avait grimpé les échelons un à un jusqu'à ce que Hollywood l'appelle et qu'elle rencontre Leah. Elle avait confectionné de nombreux costumes pour de très grands films mais sa plus grande fierté était d'avoir imaginé la robe de Noël que portait la princesse Raiponce à Disneyland cette année. Cela lui ouvrirait certainement de nombreuses portes pour la suite de sa carrière, du moins elle l'espérait.

A mon tour, je lui racontai ma vie quelque peu cahotique. Je lui contai mon enfance au Texas avec un père militaire et une mère aide-soignante. Comme elle devait sans doute le savoir, Leah avait toujours voulu être indépendante et après le Lycée, elle était partie de la maison pour se lancer dans le monde de la mode. Mes parents l'avaient très mal pris et ils ne voulaient plus trop entendre parler d'elle. J'étais resté auprès d'eux, plus par obligation que par choix. Ils étaient déjà si attristés par le départ de Leah que je n'avais pas voulu les blesser deux fois. J'avais fait mon droit à l'université de Dallas et j'avais obtenu mon diplôme haut la main. Aujourd'hui, j'étais avocat dans un cabinet minable de Port-Angeles car l'an dernier, après Noël, mes parents avaient aménagé à La Push, voulant rester auprès de leur nièce Emily, la seule famille qu'il leur restait en dehors de Leah. Ils avaient fini par se réconcilier mais la Californie ne les attirait pas trop et la vie à la Réserve leur plaisait beaucoup.

Angéla me souriait alors que je terminais mon récit. Je lui offris un autre verre qu'elle accepta volontiers. J'allais lui proposer d'aller faire un tour sur la plage lorsque nous fûmes interrompus par Leah qui, tout en nous regardant de manière suspicieuse, demanda à sa meilleure amie de la suivre pour une affaire "hyper urgente". Elle me lança un regard de regret et suivit ma soeur presque à contre coeur, je pouvais le sentir. Juste après ça, la bande de La Push au complet, Jacob compris, se retrouva à mes côtés.

_Oh non, pas ça ! Pitié !_

- On dirait bien qu'elle te plaît la petite Angela hein ? Me taquina Quil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour passer à la vitesse supérieure ? Renchérit Embry.

- Franchement Seth, tu m'as habitué à mieux ! Ajouta Jacob.

- Allez ! Va l'inviter à danser ou à faire un tour sur la plage... si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Paul haussa un sourcil machiavélique.

- Allez vous faire foutre les mecs ! Crachai-je rageusement.

- Oh mais il est susceptible en plus… Minauda Paul le gros lourd.

- Tu crois qu'il est amoureux ?

- Vous n'avez rien d'autre à foutre que de m'emmerder ou quoi ? Si je veux inviter Angela à aller faire un tour sur la plage, je n'ai pas besoin d'incapables comme vous pour m'aider ! Je tournai les talons et tombai nez à nez avec elle. Ses poings étaient posés sur ses hanches et elle me toisait en rigolant.

Sous les sifflets lourdingues des mecs, elle attrapa ma main et me guida hors de la maison, sur la terrasse éclairée par quelques lanternes extérieures. Elle me plaqua doucement contre le mur et m'embrassa sans me prévenir. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et douces comme de la soie. Je glissai mes mains dans ses cheveux et approfondis notre baiser en l'attirant légèrement contre moi. J'entrouvris légèrement mes lèvres pour laisser sa langue demandeuse et avide retrouver la mienne. Elles se touchèrent, timidement d'abord, puis tournèrent l'une autour de l'autre dans un ballet étourdissant. J'entendis Angela gémir alors que mes mains quittaient sa nuque pour caresser son dos puis le bas de ses reins. Elle interrompit notre baiser pour me murmurer :

- Pas ici, allons ailleurs !

Je la pris par la main et nous nous échappâmes vers la plage, comme deux gosses pris en faute par leurs parents. Nous rîmes à en perdre haleine et ce fut complètement essoufflés que nous atteignîmes une petite crique que j'avais repérée le jour de notre arrivée. La lune n'était qu'un minuscule croissant, il faisait donc très sombre mais peu importait car nous étions loin de la fête, loin de tout. Seuls quelques bruits étouffés nous parvenaient des maisons du quartier.

- Viens ! Lui dis-je en m'asseyant dans le sable.

Elle enleva ses chaussures et vint se placer tout contre moi. J'en profitai pour fourrer mon nez dans ses cheveux puis dans son cou et l'encerclai de mes bras. Nos respirations ralentirent un peu sans toutefois trouver un rythme normal. Nous restâmes silencieux quelques instants à regarder les vagues rouler au bord de l'eau. Le bruit était apaisant et, je devais l'avouer, vraiment romantique. Angéla trembla dans mes bras et je la serrai plus fort pour la réchauffer. Je déposai dans son cou des sillons de baisers qui la firent à nouveau frissonner. Elle se défit de mon étreinte et se tourna vers moi pour m'embrasser longuement. Puis elle me coucha au sol et se mit à califourchon sur moi, me surplombant totalement. La température de mon corps augmenta d'un cran et mes mains se posèrent sur ses fesses. Le gémissement qu'elle poussa contre mes lèvres m'incita à m'aventurer plus loin.

Le tissu de sa robe courte ne couvrait pas grand-chose et je n'eus aucun mal à glisser mes mains dessous, découvrant pour la première fois sa peau douce et chaude. Mon excitation redoubla et elle dut le sentir car elle gémit encore plus fort et se frotta impunément contre la bosse de mon pantalon. Un grondement sourd parvint de ma gorge et d'un mouvement rapide, je la retournai pour me retrouver sur elle. Ses yeux étaient brillants de plaisir et elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant d'attraper ma nuque pour m'embrasser à nouveau. Cette fille était le désir à l'état pur. Ses lèvres m'appelaient comme de vrais aimants, sa langue était trop douce pour que je ne joue pas avec elle et son corps était à lui seul le fruit de la tentation. Sa robe était maintenant relevée jusqu'à son nombril où un petit bijou brillait subrepticement. Sa peau était hâlée et j'avais très envie de la goûter, ce que je fis sans aucune hésitation. Je couvris son ventre plat de baisers plus brûlants les uns que les autres, plongeant de temps à autre ma langue dans son nombril. Ses mains jouaient avec les boucles de mes cheveux tandis que je descendais de plus en bas où seul un joli string la couvrait. Pas de collants, pas de bas, rien. Sa respiration s'intensifia alors que mes dents et ma langue attaquaient le petit bout de tissu blanc et elle se cambra, comme pour m'inviter à continuer.

- Tu es sûre ? Lui demandai-je. Elle couina doucement en guise de réponse alors je laissai le morceau de tissu glisser le long de ses longues jambes et le fourrai dans ma poche pour ne pas le perdre dans le sable.

Relevée sur les coudes, elle me regardait avec ces yeux aguicheurs qui lui étaient propres. Je grondai à nouveau et jetai mon dévolu sur sa féminité, m'en délectant jusqu'à ce qu'elle se cambre et crie mon nom dans la nuit silencieuse, produisant ainsi des échos interminables. Je me débarrassai ensuite de mon pantalon, en sortis un préservatif et l'enfilai le plus rapidement possible avant de me positionner sur elle. Elle ancra son regard dans le mien et enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille me signifiant clairement qu'elle me désirait tout de suite et maintenant. Elle glissa ses mains sous sa robe et sous mon regard brûlant commença à se caresser de manière sensuelle. Elle sourit et je profitai de cet instant pour m'enfoncer en elle d'un grand coup de rein. Elle haleta et je soupirai de plaisir en la sentant si serrée autour de mon sexe.

Nos corps si parfaitement imbriqués se mouvèrent avec grâce sur le sol un peu dur de la crique. Je coulissai insatiablement en elle tout en ne la lâchant pas du regard alors qu'elle titillait toujours la pointe de ses seins. Elle souleva légèrement son bassin afin de modifier notre position, me permettant ainsi de m'enfoncer plus loin et plus fort en elle. Nous ne retenions plus nos gémissements et nos râles de plaisirs lesquels emplissaient désormais le silence de cette nuit de la Saint Sylvestre et se répercutaient sur les rochers qui nous entouraient. La sensualité et la luxure qu'elle dégageait en se caressant ainsi la poitrine m'emporta presque mais je me retins car je savais qu'elle n'était pas loin de l'orgasme. Sa respiration était hachurée, son souffle saccadé et à la voir murmurer mon prénom ainsi, je ne pus résister une seconde de plus à cette torture. D'un geste rapide, je soulevai le reste de sa robe et pris son sein gauche en bouche tout en continuant de pousser tout au fond de son antre. Ma langue tournoya autour de sa pointe durcie et elle s'agrippa à mes cheveux tout en se cambrant sous moi. Je souris contre son sein et le mordillai malicieusement ce qui la perdit pour de bon. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans mes épaules alors que l'orgasme la frappa de plein fouet. Elle cria son plaisir à qui voulait bien l'entendre sans libérer ses ongles de ma peau. Faisant fi de la douleur, je la suivis de près, relâchant complètement toute la tension qui habitait mon corps depuis de nombreuses minutes déjà.

- Oh, putain, Angie, haaaa ! Criai-je sans retenue.

Je continuai à me mouvoir en elle, faisant durer le plaisir que nous ressentions l'un et l'autre le plus longtemps possible. Nous étions à bout de souffle mais habités d'un bonheur sans nom pour cette première fois. Je ne comptais pas que ce soit la dernière, loin de là... Quitte à ne jamais repartir de L.A.

Bien que nous sachions que nous n'avions aucun moyen de nous sécher, nous décidâmes tout de même de nous accorder un bain de minuit. Nous n'avions aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était ni s'il serait bientôt temps ou non d'échanger nos vœux de Nouvel An mais la folie nous gagna complètement. Malgré la petite bise un peu fraîche, l'eau était délicieuse et nous nous y glissâmes avec délice. Nous nous embrassâmes encore, loin d'être repus de nous retrouver ensemble. J'avais l'impression d'avoir dix ans de moins et de connaître mon premier amour. J'étais transporté dans une espèce de transe infernale où seule Angela comptait pour moi. Immédiatement, je pris ses fesses en coupe et ses jambes s'enroulèrent naturellement autour de moi. Nos sexes se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre, enflammant ainsi nos baisers et nos caresses. Je lui mordis légèrement le cou et elle gémit. Ce son n'avait pas fini de m'exciter et de me rendre fou. Je glissai une main vers son sexe et fis glisser un doigt puis deux dans son vagin. Elle se cambra et planta son regard empli de luxure dans le mien. Je les retirai, pour la faire languir et elle fronça les sourcils en guise de désapprobation. Je lui souris malicieusement et enfonçai mes doigts plus profondément dans sa chair. Elle cria et je repris mes va-et-vient tout en manipulant son clitoris avec mon pouce. Je voulais la toucher partout à la fois et cette position au milieu de l'océan m'en empêchait.

Je la portai doucement vers le bord de l'eau et l'allongeai sur le sable humide. Je pus enfin découvrir son corps tout entier, mouillé et désirable dans le clair de lune. Je la couvris de baisers et de caresses jusqu'à plus soif, tout en cajolant son clitoris enflammé par mes assauts successifs. Je continuai de la déguster jusqu'à ce que mes doigts, qui s'enfonçaient à une cadence infernale dans sa féminité, la fassent jouir encore plus fort que la fois précédente. Elle cria mon nom un nombre incalculable de fois alors qu'elle voguait sur un petit nuage entouré d'étoiles plus brillantes que jamais. Je la laissai redescendre tranquillement tout en caressant son corps magnifique du bout de mes doigts. Les vagues venaient nous lécher le bout des pieds. C'était le paradis.

- Tu es magnifique. Lui murmurai-je alors qu'elle reprenait ses esprits.

- Toi aussi. Répondit-elle. Ses yeux se perdirent vers mon sexe, encore durci par le plaisir. Des étincelles jaillirent dans ses yeux malicieux.

- Tu es une sacrée petite dépravée Angela ! Grondai-je.

- Je n'ai pas l'impression que ça te dérange plus que ça ! Minauda-t-elle en se glissant vers l'objet de sa convoitise.

J'en eus le souffle coupé et d'une main elle me fit m'allonger à mon tour. Les mouvements de sa main sur ma verge étaient doux mais précis, montant en puissance au fur et à mesure qu'elle progressait. Elle s'autorisa un baiser, ce qui me fit frémir entièrement. Je la sentis rire contre moi puis m'englober tout entier. Je jurai entre mes dents et me cambrai involontairement sous la surprise. Elle me cajola avec sa langue, la faisant tourner autour de ma verge, tout en manipulant la base avec ses mains. Ses doigts de fée et sa bouche somptueuse me firent monter au septième ciel en quelques minutes et elle avala sans sourciller tout ce que je lui offris.

- Waouh ! C'était tout ce que j'étais capable de dire à ce moment-là. Elle rit tout en venant se pelotonner contre mon corps encore brûlant.

Nous étions sur le point de nous endormir lorsque des cris lointains attirèrent notre attention. Tout le quartier semblait soudain pris d'une certaine effervescence et des feux d'artifice fusèrent de plusieurs endroits.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de te souhaiter une bonne année, Angéla.

- Bonne année à toi aussi Seth. Dit-elle en m'embrassant. Nos corps réagirent aussitôt, ce qui nous fit rigoler.

- Je n'ai plus aucune munition. Déplorai-je.

- Alors on attendra d'être chez moi... Je fis la moue. Un peu de patience Monsieur le Dom Juan. Ajouta-t-elle en posant doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Les autres doivent se demander où on est passés de toute façon.

- C'est vrai, Paul doit s'en donner à cœur joie en imaginant toutes sortes de choses. Retournons-y. Déclarai-je.

Nous tentâmes de nous débarrasser du sable qui nous collait à la peau, sans obtenir de résultat convaincant. Nous ne voulions pas retourner à l'eau pour ne pas provoquer d'autres débordements orgasmiques. Nous décidâmes de nous faufiler discrètement chez Leah et de prendre une douche chacun notre tour, pour plus de précaution. Notre plan fonctionna (du moins c'est ce que nous voulions faire croire) et nous reprîmes la soirée où nous l'avions laissée, dansant et buvant jusqu'au bout de la nuit, sous l'oeil suspicieux de ma sœur et de nos amis de La Push.

**FIN**

* Salle de cinéma située sur Hollywood Boulevard qui présente en avant-première la plupart des productions américaines.

**Carte pour trouver les maisons des stars à Hollywood.


End file.
